The Role of Uncle Thorin
by Targaryen Princess
Summary: He was always Uncle Thorin. He was the one to take Fili hunting, to give him his first wooden sword, to teach him how to braid. Now, Thorin half laughed within, he will be the one to put Fili to bed, to help him get dressed, to make him his meals, to bathe him, to rock him to sleep, to comfort him when he cried and to top it all off, there was not just one Fili but two Fili's!
1. Thorin's Troubles

Thorin was sitting in a high backed chair resting his elbow on the arm with his head in his hand. His sister Dis was sobbing uncontrollably in the corner as another Dwarf-maid was trying to console her. Thorin's company was also in the room erupting in conversation simultaneously to one and other giving Thorin a mighty headache that soon got his blood boiling.

"SILENCE!" he roared and immediately everyone hushed, even Dis who sat biting her lip to try and stop her sobs from sounding.

His haughty stare made poor Ori who had just joined the company a few weeks ago step back a little for fear of Thorin erupting in a rage. But Thorin's eyes soon softened when he looked over at his sister trying her best to compose herself.

"Leave us" he said quietly; his voice still possessing a stern command. The company and the Dwarf-maid left through the large oak door and they were alone.

Thorin stood, "Dis"

"Oh Thorin!"

She jumped off the chair and collapsed in her brother's arms and cried, "He's gone! He's gone Thorin!"

Thorin held his sister with as much comfort as he could. He was never used to showing affection or receiving any so this moment for him was particularly uncomfortable in a way. He patted her back awkwardly and held her out at arms length to look at her face. The tension he felt having her so close soon faded when he had his personal space back again.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes roughly.

"You have to be strong now Dis. You have two young sons to -"

"They will grow up without a father! Kili won't even remember him" at those words she wailed again and Thorin looked up at the ceiling of his large mountain chamber. He really didn't know how to handle this. He had been in many battles and had seen many gruesome deaths. That experience hardened him as he matured, it hardened his heart, mind and soul and he just had not a notion on how to truly comfort someone's grieving.

"The boys will have-" he paused as Dis looked up at him expectantly; her bright blue eyes sparkling with tears. Thorin swallowed and said, "They will have me."

Dis' pain turned to a smile, "Thank you"

Soon after Dis left his chamber, Thorin reached for his pipe and lit it. He settled himself in the high backed chair and allowed his troubled thoughts consume him. He was always Uncle Thorin. He was the one to take Fili hunting, to give him his first wooden sword, to teach him how to braid. Now, Thorin half laughed within, now his role has changed. He will be the one to put Fili to bed, to help him get dressed, to make him his meals, to bathe him, to rock him to sleep, to comfort him when he cried and to top it all off, there was not just one Fili, but two Fili's.

Kili, he's just a baby at one year of age and Thorin had only ever held him once, maybe twice. He doesn't know how to change a baby once they have soiled themselves. Thorin's nose screwed up as though he could smell it. Pushing that dread away Thorin thought of other worrying things about Kili. What if he gets sick and Dis won't be there? What if he cries and cries and Dis will be nowhere to be found?

Fatherhood, Thorin came to realise was not something he had ever imagined he would do. He was never paternal, ever. While younger, he knew he would need to marry and have children to carry on the Durin Line but thank God for Dis giving him nephews. But now, fatherhood just jumped out of nowhere and grabbed him by the –

"Thorin?"

Thorin jumped, surprised by Balin's presence.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds" he smiled warmly and walked further in the room, "I just thought that you would be needing some mature advice lad"

Thorin raised one eyebrow and decided to listen when Balin sat in front of him, looking at him quite intently. Thorin became uncomfortable under such study and told Balin to carry on as though he wasn't bothered.

"I know you Thorin like the back of my hand lad. Me and your father grew up together-"

"I know"

"Let me finish. Me and your father grew up together, I was best Dwarf at his wedding and I was the first person he told when he found out your mother was expecting you. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified at the thought of having a child"

Thorin swallowed hard trying to look flippant.

"You look like your father and you act like your father and I know you are just as terrified on taking the role of father to little Fili and Kili"

"I-!" Thorin tried to protest but the old Dwarf cut across him.

"Fatherhood is a wonderful, honourable thing to come to a Dwarf. When you hold those little hands and comfort their tears at night the warmth in your heart will just grow"

"This is your advice?" Thorin stated frivolously; his eyes lazy.

"My advice to you lad is to just let it all flow. Your affections won't happen straight away, but given time you'll soon love those two little laddies as though they were your own sons."

He was terrified he thought, as he watched Balin leave through the large oak door. He placed his pipe in his mouth and once again let his troubled thoughts of being a father figure consume him.

His dark eyebrows knitted together at the thought: What_ if snot gets on my garments? Will it stain? _


	2. The Dreaded Bath

Thorin peered over Kili's cradle ever so slightly and watched as the baby shook his wooden toy while gurgling and blowing bubbles. The child was butt naked and was wriggling so much Thorin couldn't get a proper grip on him. Meanwhile, Fili was butt naked too, running around the room with his toy dragon trailing behind him.

"Dragon! It's a Dragon! Run for your lives! No! Stay and fight the beast like a Dwarf and slay him!" he shouted in his most fiercest little voice as he jumped on the bed then jumped off. Thorin finally lifted Kili out of the cradle and was about to tell Fili to follow when he felt something wet and warm run down his front. Kili giggled as Thorin looked down to see the front of his tunic was soaking wet with pee.

"Urgh!" he said and held Kili out further from him.

"Uncle Thorin do you need a bath too?" Fili asked innocently, standing naked with his toy dragon hanging beside him. Thorin breathed calmly to himself then smiled down at Fili.

"Not as much as you two, I can smell you leagues away" Thorin said playfully and grabbed Fili's hand to take him and his brother to the dreaded bath. It wasn't a dreaded experience for the boys, however it never ended well for Thorin. Last time he ended up slipping on the water on the floor and fell backwards into the pee filled bubbly water that was cold and unwelcoming.

_This time will be different_ he said determinedly to himself. _This time in and out and-_

But just as he was thinking of the possibility of doing this quick, Fili had took a leap and splashed into the water covering Thorin and Kili from head to toe. Thorin stood there for a second with an over excited baby in his arms, covered in pee and bubbles, again.

He placed Kili carefully into the water after making sure the water was just right. He had learned many things now that he had taken the role of _father_ for his nephews, like checking the temperature of the water with your elbow before putting the children in and making sure everything you need is in the bathroom so the children wouldn't be left alone if something was forgotten. He looked down at the towels, making sure he had two when Kili splashed more water over him.

Kili thought this was hilarious and somehow Thorin laughed with him. His little laugh was infectious. Kili splashed again; screaming and laughing so hard he almost toppled over. Thorin supported him with his large hand on his little back and began to play. Fili started singing a Dwarfling rhyme as he placed bubbles on his head and his chin.

"Look uncle Thorin! I have a beard like you!"

"And a fine one it is Fili"

"_I may be short but I am brave, I'm not scared of trolls in caves. I am a Dwarfling of Erebor, fight with me and I will RAWR!" _

Thorin smiled at the familiar rhyme that all Dwarves of Erebor are taught when they are young. He remembered learning it himself. "Now where is the sponge" he said

"Here it is!" Fili said and soaked it in the water.

Thorin bathed the boys in good timing as both boys yawned simultaneously on the bed wrapped up in their towels. Kili was the first to be dressed then Fili handed Thorin his night clothes.

"Un- uncle Thorin?" Fili yawned

"Yes?"

"Will you hum that song again?"

Thorin knew the song his nephew was talking about. It was The Misty Mountains Cold; such a chilling, deep and personal song that sometimes brought a little peace. He lifted Kili who was rubbing his eyes with his little fists and sat on a high backed chair in the corner. The room was dim with two flickering candles nearby to light the faces of all three. Fili climbed on to Thorin's lap but with some difficulty. His uncle was so big that sometimes he looked like a mountain, so Thorin pulled Fili up and began to hum.

Thorin closed his eyes and got lost in the song. What brought him back was the feeling of a blonde haired little head rubbing into his chest to get comfortable and a little fist grabbing on to his tunic. He looked at his two nephews who were sound asleep and smiled.

He closed his eyes again and continued to hum. Balin was right, fatherhood was wonderful; challenging, but for this moment and all moments to come, he wouldn't change it for the world.


	3. Rabbits, Squirrels and a Field Mouse

Thorin kept a close eye on the youngsters as they ran ahead in front of him down the mountain side. The day was clear and the air was warm so Thorin decided it was a perfect day to take the boys hunting. Not proper hunting for game or hogs but for smaller animals such as rabbits and squirrels to give the boys some practice.

"Careful!" he shouted as Kili who was running a little behind his brother slipped on a loose rock on the path. He gathered himself up quickly with his little bow in his hand and arrows on his back.

"Fine archer he'll be when he's older Thorin, I've seen him practice and he's bloody fantastic already, at his age" Bofur stated when he walked beside Thorin, "And young Fili too. He near broke my arm last week he's that good with his wooden sword."

"That's because I'm teaching them" Thorin smiled without taking his eyes off his nephews. Other Dwarflings were running with Fili and Kili; relatives of the others in the company who wanted to join the fun. It was somewhat of a tradition to take the younger Dwarves out in beautiful days like this to hunt and get some real practice. Then at nightfall, the meat would be cooked and they would all sit around a fire and listen to tales of brave, courageous Dwarves in times of peril.

When the destination was in sight everyone split through the forest; Thorin obviously with Fili and Kili. At present, Thorin was teaching Fili who was now 11, how to scout so he told him to go a little further to look for danger. Fili's little chest filled out and a determination filled his piercing blue eyes and off he went.

"Not too far Fili" Thorin stressed as he watched Fili hop over logs and duck under low branches.

"Can I go with him? Please?"

Thorin had Kili by the hand. He was not as steady on his feet as Fili when walking on this kind of surface and tended to fall quite a lot.

"No"

"He might be in danger! He will need my arrows"

Thorin chuckled down at Kili as he saw his little face screw up with disappointment for not being allowed to go with his brother.

"He will have your arrows someday Kili" Thorin said and looked ahead to see if Fili was returning.

"In a great battle? Like the ones you fight in?"

_I hope not. _Thorin thought as he stared at Kili and all his innocence.

"Maybe someday"

"Then I will be a warrior? Like you?"

"You already are a little warrior" Thorin smiled and ruffled his nephew's wavy brown locks, "Go on, let me see you hit that tree." He nodded toward a thin trunk a few feet away from them. Like Fili, Kili's little chest swelled with determination and he received an arrow from his back. Thorin stood back a little and crossed his arms over his chest and watched the concentration and focus on Kili's face.

He straightened his bow, eyed the tree, a small frown formed on his forehead and his tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth. Thorin smiled as Kili let go of the arrow and watched as it soared past the other trees and hit the target right in the middle.

Kili's smile was as wide as his face and he looked up as Uncle Thorin came up beside him. Thorin looked down.

"You will be a fine warrior"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Thorin looked up immediately to see Fili running towards him but the panic that rose within calmed when he saw the biggest grin on Fili's face as he held two dead squirrels in his left hand.

"I got two! Oh, and there's no danger but Bombur fell in the stream and caught a fish in his mouth" he laughed, out of breath and pink in the cheeks.

Kili's eyes widened when he saw the squirrels, "I want to catch some squirrels! And rabbits!"

"Well we should get going then, well done Fili" Thorin ruffled Fili's hair and took Kili's hand again and off they went.

* * *

"Easy now Fili" Thorin whispered in his ear. The rabbit was just a few feet away and was munching on some leaves not realising the danger it was in. Fili's blue eyes never strayed and he was as still and as quiet as a rock, just like uncle Thorin.

"Pull your arrow, good; now focus where you are going to shoot it. Always look for a spot that will make a quick death. We don't want to animal in pain. Have you found it?"

"Yes" Fili whispered

"Now!" Thorin breathed but the rabbit was long gone and the arrow shot into nothing. Both Thorin and Fili looked at Kili who was recovering from an attack of sneezes. He was rubbing his nose vigorously then looked up, eyes full of water.

"Did you get it?" he asked excitedly and looked over to where the rabbit was. Thorin laughed and nudged Fili on the arm who was not impressed at all.

"I didn't get the rabbit Kili, because you made too much noise!"

"It's alright, there are plenty more in the forest"

"Well I can't stop my sneezes!"

* * *

Later on Fili was targeting another rabbit and this time Thorin stood back to let Fili do it on his own. Kili kneeled beside his brother with his bow and arrow in position but wasn't quite tall enough to look over the hedge that blocked his vision. So he shuffled about a bit to position himself better.

"Shhh Kili!" Fili whispered

"Sorry" Kili cowered a little nervously as his brother's frustrated glare turned away from him and back to the rabbit. Further behind them Thorin was slowly shaking his head at the two while Bofur came and started talking to him in quiet whispers.

Kili sighed and brought his eyes to the floor when he saw a tiny field mouse sniffing around Fili's shoes. He smiled widely and looked up at Fili who was getting his concentration back. He looked back down; sticking his tongue out again and moved his bow then WHACK!

"OW!"

"I got a mouse! I got a mouse!"

Fili held his foot and looked as though he was going to go in to one of Uncle Thorin's rages. Angry at losing another rabbit because of Kili, Fili pushed him and he fell backwards on his bottom. The little brother was shocked at first then stood up and thumped his older brother on the head. In seconds both brothers were on the forest floor wrestling one and other.

Thorin looked around then back at Bofur then turned back so fast he jerked his neck.

"Boys! Stop it!" he boomed but his nephews kept on fighting. Thorin stormed over and placed one hand on each collar and pulled them apart lifting them in mid air. While swinging from their uncle's grip the boys still tried to kick each other.

"Enough!"

Hearing the anger in Uncle Thorin's voice both lads stopped but had tears in their eyes; angry tears. Kili maybe was feeling a little less angry when he noticed he had badly cut his knee and quickly looked at Thorin as though the world was ending.

Setting both boys down again Thorin scolded them, "Explain" he said mainly to Fili.

"He smacked my foot with his bow!"

"But he was on your foot!"

"You made me lose a rabbit... twice!"

"Well I caught a mouse!"

Thorin breathed calmly to himself as he usually did whenever his blood started to boil.

"Fatherhood doing you well there?" Bofur laughed as he leaned up against a tree munching on an apple. Thorin's glare at Bofur soon wiped the smile off his face.


	4. Two Young Dwarves in a Merry Old Inn

**Two young Dwarfs in a Merry Old Inn.**

"_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn.._."

"_Beneath the old grey hill!_" yelled Ori

Sitting comfortably and singing their hearts out in the Durin's Inn were some of the company; a little too merry, along with other Dwarves and Dwarf-maids. The dusk had fallen with just a touch of gold on the horizon where the sun had been minutes before. The inn settled just below the mountain surrounded by little stalls for meats and garments.

Thorin had gone to Dale for a meeting accompanied by Balin and Dwalin three days ago and was due back that evening. However, Uncle Thorin was the last thing on Fili and Kili's mind as they sat themselves down at the long table joining in with the singing and stomping of feet.

"_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-string fiddle!"_

"Here yeh go lads!"

Bofur slammed two large tankards of mead in front of Fili and Kili while they were immersed in the singing. Kili's eyes grew so large with excitement that he couldn't contain himself. He stood abruptly, "Cheers Mr Bofur!"

Fili however was frowning at the tankard, "Thanks Bofur but I don't think Kil-" he looked up blithely at them then did a double take, "Kili!"

Kili had just downed the last remnants of what was left in the tankard with Bofur. He belched loudly to receive a roar of laughter and cheer from the others.

"That's my lad Kili!" Bofur thumped him on the back and went back to the bar. Kili turned and had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh lighten up Fili, down yours!"

Fili looked at his brother; one eye narrowed, "Well don't you think you'll be getting another one. Uncle would have my head if he found out you got drunk" He tipped his head back and downed his mead in one.

* * *

"Up you get Fili!"

Nori grabbed Fili under the arms and straightened him back on his seat. Fifteen empty tankards now stood abandoned in front of Fili and Kili was laughing so hard he nearly tumbled off his own seat. Ori was passed out across the table while Dori was checking him over.

"Think you lads have had quite enough for one night" Nori giggled; his cheeks rosy and his eyes a little cross-eyed.

"Bedtime for the young'uns" shouted Gloin after hiccoughing, spilling mead all down his front.

"But- but I'm having too much fun!"

"Kili my lad you look a little green and your brother is in no state to stay here any longer" Bofur said as wisely as a drunken dwarf could.

"He looks as if he's about to throw up!" Nori said

"They both do!" said a deep voice from behind them all that made the hairs on Kili's neck stand up. He turned around just a little too quickly and lost his balance. He grabbed onto Bofur's hat and fell, crashing into the table behind him causing the occupants drinks to spill everywhere.

The female dwarf jumped up and screamed, "My frock! My brand new frock!"

"Sorry" Kili slurred as he lay there in the mess. Thorin appeared in front of him looking just a tad irritated. Kili laughed nervously but soon became confused when he could see two Uncle Thorin's. Then two Mr Dwalin's appeared.

"Take him and I'll get Fili" Thorin said.

"Mr Dwalin" Kili greeted, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Kili" Dwalin answered amused and grabbed the youngster by the scruff and pulled him up.

On the way back to the mountain Fili could say little else other than, "Sick... sick" as he hung off Thorin.

Kili on the other hand was talking away to Dwalin about anything and everything while he tripped and stumbled. Luckily Dwalin had a firm grip and held him up until they got to the chamber.

Once the bed was in sight and it was close enough, Dwalin let go of Kili who did not expect to be let go of so abruptly and fell backwards on top the soft surface. He became engulfed in fits of laughter while Thorin hurried Fili into the loo.

"You'll be alright?" Dwalin asked as he poked his head round the door to see Thorin kneeling over Fili; holding his hair back as he threw up down the toilet. Thorin looked up as though he was being harassed.

"Yes, is Kili in bed?"

"Aye" Dwalin looked back at Kili who was fighting with his pillow, "He's in bed" he smiled.

Thorin nodded, "Thank you" then turned quickly back to Fili who couldn't get a breath for throwing up so much.

"You shouldn't drink so much Fili. I thought you would have known better than that." Thorin was not angry at his nephews. Of course he knew that some day they would want to join in with the others as they were now teenagers; they were that age but seeing them get themselves in this state bothered him.

Poor Fili rubbed his watery eyes and tried to lean on the toilet but he was that drunk his hand missed and he bumped the side of his face.

"Ahhhh Fili!" Thorin said looking to see if any damage was done to Fili's face then he heard Kili shouting for someone _to come and get it_.

Thorin rolled his eyes, "Kili get to bed!" he shouted; starting to feel the strain of trying to look after two extremely drunken nephews.

"Uncle" Kili said

"What?" but Thorin answering back was drowned out by Fili throwing up more vile smelling muck. With one hand Thorin got a rag and quickly dampened it and patted it on Fili's neck and face.

"Thorin?"

"What is it Kili?" Thorin answered, now getting angry; his teeth gritting together slightly.

"I'm going to-"

And at that Thorin heard his youngest nephew throw up in the bedroom, while he was trying to hold the other one up who was falling asleep on the toilet.

Thorin sighed and dropped his head in defeat, "Give me strength."


	5. The Bird's and The Bee's

Kili stood back further into the trees of the forest to hide so that Fili wouldn't see him. Olven peeked over Kili's shoulder to get a better look.

"Get back, he might see you!" Kili hissed

"But who is he with?"

"Well that's what we are trying to find out!" Kili said as he narrowed his eyes to where his brother was.

Fili was sitting with his back up against a large rock facing away from where Kili and Olven were hiding. Night had fallen a few hours ago and Fili was surrounded by flickering candles and a bottle of something Kili couldn't quite make out. Earlier on that evening Fili seemed quite cheery all of a sudden which brought just a few suspicions to Kili's mind.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Kili said lying on his bed, flicking through an old tattered book about Dwarves and their Kingdoms. His eyes narrowed when Fili was staring in a looking glass fixing his hair.

Fili turned to his brother, "What are you talking about? I'm always happy" then looked back to the glass.

"Say that to your face" Kili laughed. He closed the book causing dust particles to fly off it and sat up, "You know, you've grown so uptight now that Thorin is starting to train you to be King"

"No I haven't" Fili smirked

"Yes, you have." Kili watched his brother open the wardrobe and pull out a few tunics and set them on the bed. Fili stared at each one for a long period of time with his arms crossed before picking the black one up in his hands.

"This one?" Fili asked; his eyebrows rising expectantly at Kili

"What?"

"Should I wear this one?"

"I don't know, if you want" Kili said blithely

"Great!" Fili smiled and began to get undressed.

Kili eyed his brother suspiciously, "Why are you changing anyway? What's the occasion?"

Fili was whistling and pulled the tunic over his head and finished clothing himself, "No occasion brother, just- want to look proper I suppose" and at that Fili winked at Kili and left their room.

* * *

"No way!" Kili breathed. His heart started racing when he saw the loose brunette waves fall into her face when Fili's hand moved away from her neck. He saw her smooth lips curl into a soft smile and her deep blue eyes sparkle excitedly when she returned Fili's kiss.

"Who is it Kili? Who is he snogging?"

"Elowen" Kili whispered as though in a trance. He blinked then turned quickly to Olven, "Damn him! I've fancied her since I was a dwarfling!"

"Eh, well she is thirty two and so is Fili, so-"

"Oh shut up!" Kili smiled then turned back to the love birds. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "How did he get her?" he said almost to himself. Olven clicked his tongue behind him.

"If you haven't noticed already genius, all the girls like your brother. They think he's gorgeous."

"What- Fili? Ha! But he's so, so-!"

"Only when he's with you, being his brother and all"

Kili tore his brown eyes away from his brother and Elowen as he was starting to feel he was intruding on a private moment. Fili never said he was going out with someone and this kind of hurt Kili a little. _We tell each other everything. _He stole another little glance at them and thought_ maybe girlfriends are different. Maybe it's supposed to be private. _As he walked back to the mountain with Olven beside him who was talking about the diamond he found that day or something like that, Kili wasn't really listening. He was too caught up in the fact that Fili never said anything to him. Then as they found themselves in the entrance hall, a perfect idea came to Kili. He stopped abruptly and Olven; noticing Kili wasn't following, turned to him.

"Aren't you coming to the kitchens?"

"Nah, I have to see my Uncle for a minute"

Olven shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Thorin was sitting in his office writing a letter on some parchment when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter" he said without looking up immediately to see who had arrived. When he heard the visitor plant themselves heavily on the chair in front of his desk his dark blue eyes rose slowly to find Kili. He smiled and set his feather down beside the parchment.

"What can I do for you young nephew?" Thorin asked sitting back more comfortably in his chair. Kili, however, moved forward in anticipation.

"I need your help"

"Mm-hum" Thorin said and tried to prepare himself for whatever was about to come out of Kili's mouth. He lifted his tankard of mead and began to take a sip.

"I need you to help me get a girl"

Thorin choked on his drink and coughed violently. Kili sat back to avoid being splattered and bit his lip to try and not laugh. He waited while Uncle Thorin tried to compose himself and started picking the chipped wood on the arm of his chair.

Finally Thorin spoke, "You want me to do what?"

"Help me get a girlfriend. You're a King, you know how to get girls" Kili smiled mischievously and winked at his uncle.

Whatever Thorin thought was going to come out of his nephew's mouth, he did not in all his wildest dreams expect that. He took another sip of his mead; more like a gulp and set it back down, eyeing his nephew.

"And what has brought this on?"

"Did you know Fili has a girlfriend?"

"No" Thorin answered truthfully, "Who is this girl?"

"Elowen, Elowen Uncle! Of all the girls in the Blue Mountains he is going out with the most prettiest, most lovely- she is gorgeous uncle!"

Thorin couldn't laugh at his over excited nephew. This was one of those moments where he dreaded ever being in. He would go through anything, anything but give advice about women. He noticed how Kili was looking at him expectantly and depended on him to give good, kingly advice. Thorin sighed. What Kili didn't know was that his uncle wasn't overly good with women. He has had lovers and enjoyed those days very much but now with a Kingdom to look after, another Kingdom to reclaim and two young, mischievous and ambitious nephews to father, he just didn't have time for women.

"Um- well" he started and shuffled about in his seat; suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. _Where the hell is Balin? _he thought as he tried to find the words to explain to his nephew.

"Well- firstly, you do know about, you know, the ah-"

Kili became confused as he watched his uncle, "About what?"

"About, well, when a male and a female find each other attractive and one thing leads to anoth-"

"You mean sex?" Kili stated

Thorin stared at Kili for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure. I've known that for ages now. But tell me how do you talk to a girl? I know I'm a bit young but I can practice" he smiled charmingly and Thorin knew that if Kili smiles like that to any female he comes across, he will have no problem in future.

Thorin thought back to all the advice Balin had ever given him about being a father, a king, a leader and so on. He sighed when he couldn't find anything relevant to this situation and so he just took Balin's advice about going with the flow.

"I suppose what you need to do is really listen to a girl, get to know what her interests are and try and work around that and... go with the flow" Thorin smiled, feeling rather pleased with what he said but his smile faltered when Kili was looking a bit confused.

"So say she likes pork, I should give her pork?"

Thorin laughed, "Not exactly Kili; though that could work if you took her for dinner. Just, go with the flow. Listen to her, make her laugh, charm her with a smile and never, never try to be something you are not just to impress her."

Kili nodded with a determined look on his face. He stood up to go but turned back to his uncle, "Yeah but, how do I approach her?"

"Just do it the way you approach everyone else Kili, with that smile of yours."

* * *

Months past and Kili's hard work had finally paid off. Her name was Rosemund but Rose for short. She had blonde hair that fell all the way down her back in loose curls. Her eyes were hazel with a hint of green that reflected beautifully off such smooth pale skin.

"I do love warriors" she said as she and Kili were sitting on a large rock watching the older dwarfs train in the sun. Kili looked at her and a thought suddenly came to him.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, especially the strong tall ones" She looked at Kili and smiled, "You are quite tall for our kind; both you and your brother. But I guess that's the Durin in you. Legend says that all the Durin's are tall, large...and _adequate_ in many things" she flirted in a whispery voice, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

Kili gulped and smiled widely as Rose leaned in closer, "Sometimes, I imagine you being a warrior Kili"

"I will be, when I'm older"

"I do love warriors" she breathed; her eyes half closed. Suddenly Kili stood up and pulled Rose up with him, "I can be a warrior, right now."

Rose giggled playfully, "I'd love to see"

Grabbing her by the hand Kili took her back into the mountain. They arrived in the brothers room excitedly and out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Rose laughed when Kili took a long strip of material from his drawer and wrapped it around Rose's eyes, "Kili?"

"It's a surprise" he said and guided her over to the bed, "Stay here and I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Fili and a few other dwarves were returning from an afternoon hunt. It was raining earlier so the dwarfs were wet and dirty from the chase. Fili was wiping the sweat off his brow and laughing to some joke Bombur had said as they made their way to the mountain.

Suddenly something hit Fili on the back of the head and he turned around quickly to see Elowen half hiding behind a tree. He looked at the company who were continuing to walk away, obviously not aware of what happen, then looked back at Elowen with a smile

"That wasn't very nice" he said playfully walking up to her then leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your back" Now her arms were wrapped around his neck and her heart began the thump just that little bit harder, "I was thinking"

"About?" Fili said directing his attention to her lips.

She sighed nervously and whispered, "I'm ready."

Fili's head shot back and he stared at her for a moment. Elowen could literally feel her knees buckle; that happened every time Fili looked at her so intensely with those fierce blue eyes of his.

"Are- are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I'm- I need to get washed" he said looking down at himself. Elowen laughed.

"Then what are you waiting for? Meet me here."

* * *

"Kili?" Rose stood up from the bed and put her arms out in front of her so that see wouldn't bump into anything, "Kili? What are you doing?"

But just then the door of the room opened fiercely and Fili entered in a rush in the middle of pulling his clothes over his head. Rose turned to that direction and both made an '_oomph_' sound as they collided with each other and fell on top of the bed.

Rose yelled in shock as she was still blindfolded and Fili struggled to free himself of his clothes. Kili then came running from the other room dressed in his warrior clothes and holding a sword. He froze when he saw the scene in front of him. Just then someone else walked through the door and stood there in shock seeing Fili out of breath, semi-naked on top of a girl and Kili dressed in war gear, holding a sword and looking murderous.

Finally Fili was free of his shirt and looking a little flushed he looked at Rose in confusion mixed with shock; he looked at Thorin then back to Rose again. He laughed nervously at his uncle.

"This... is not what it looks like!"


	6. And Then There Were Thirteen

Thorin had found himself sitting in his office closing his eyes, messaging his temples, clenching and unclenching his jaw and trying so very hard to breath slowly; a calming mechanism Balin had advised him to use since he was a young dwarf. Thorin was known for his hot temper and none so knew that as well as his two young, adventurous and sometimes maddening nephews.

Fili and Kili were standing in front of his desk talking at once to him; well, more like shouting at him. Thorin's right leg started to move up and down quite rapidly after enduring approximately two minutes of intense babble; an indication showing that Thorin's patience was running very thin. Unfortunately for Fili and Kili, they could not see their uncle's leg, nor did they notice their uncle's vein pulsating at the side of his head.

"Be quiet" he said threateningly, eyeing his nephews with a glare so strong that it would have scared off any enemy that stood in the way. However Thorin was not glaring at enemies but his own nephews who were probably the only dwarves Thorin had a soft spot for. The boys took this as an advantage throughout their years and usually got what they wanted when they looked up at their uncle, pouting their lips and expressing puppy eyes. Thorin growled in frustration before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"ENOUGH!"

Fili and Kili silenced and stared at their uncle apprehensively; both calculating in their minds whether it would be a good time to run now. At that thought Kili smirked and put his head down. Fili however was more serious and stepped closer.

"Uncle please! The stories you have told us about our true home; everything you told us when we were children has been embedded so deeply within us that it would be cruel to leave us behind!"

"For the last time Fili I said no"

"But the adventures we will all have together will be amazing" Kili expressed excitedly as he stepped up beside his brother. Thorin looked at them thinking in his mind how innocent and naive they both were. _An adventure. _He smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"This is not an adventure out of one of your story books where there is a hero and a villain and the hero fights valiantly and overcomes evil and lives happily ever after. There is real danger out there; peril that so many before you have lost their lives to. The world is dangerous and I will be damned if I let you two go with me"

"But I'm your heir!" Fili stated exasperated; his eyes bulging as though what Thorin was saying was unheard of.

"And I'm your second heir!"

Thorin stood and walked over to them putting a hand on each shoulder, "You are too young."

"You were in battles at our age!"

"I had no choice. I wish I never had to see the things I saw at that age. Battles are not things to dream of, they are not events that once you get a little cut you can just walk away to get it cleaned and dressed. It is blood, it is screams of pain and agony, it is death and it will destroy you."

"It didn't destroy you" Kili said quietly. Thorin stayed silent a moment then sighed.

"It didn't destroy me physically."

Fili frowned and put his head down in defeat. Thorin smiled warmly and put his hands on both his nephew's faces, "I don't want anything to happen to either of you"

"You can't keep us banged up in here for the rest of our lives" Kili said looking gloomy around the room then to his uncle.

"I know that. But I can for a little while longer. This quest is not something I have taken lightly and believe me, I would love both your company every day, for 24 hours, 24/7" Thorin finished sarcastically. Kili smiled but Fili was still unimpressed, "Fili, your time will come"

* * *

Dis had a handkerchief patting her eyes and her nose at the bottom of the Blue Mountains as she sniffled and puffed while watching Thorin say his goodbyes to his nephews. Fili had his arms crossed over his chest and blatantly refused to look Thorin in the eyes. Kili was upset at his uncle too. After all that hard work trying to convince Thorin to allow them to join the company; it was all for nothing. He kicked a stone in frustration and watched it fall down the path.

"Look after your mother and make sure she doesn't cry herself to death" Thorin smiled and stared at his two huffing and beyond gutted nephews. Thorin ignored their protest and pulled both at the same time into his chest and held them there.

Kili couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and close his eyes; a thought suddenly occurring in his mind that this could potentially be the last time he saw his uncle. Tears welled up and he fought so hard to put them away. Fili still had his arms folded and after a moment or so became suddenly aware of an aching in his chest; not due to his awkward positioning of his arms but the hurt he was feeling within of his uncle leaving him. He sighed and like Kili, wrapped his arms around his uncle as well.

Thorin pulled away first and sniffed slightly, blinking too many times as normal and looked away before his pride was ruined by his love for his nephews. After recovering quickly he put his stern mask on and eyed Fili and Kili intensely.

"Be good, don't get into any trouble in the mines_ Kili;_ look after each other, take care of your mother and I'll see you both very soon"

As Thorin walked away from the Blue Mountains he was absolutely, most definitely unaware of how "very soon" he would actually see his two young, adventurous and sometimes maddening nephews.

* * *

"Get up!"

Kili mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, pulling his sheets closer to his neck and was just about to surrender to the mountain of sleep that awaited him if it wasn't for Fili pulling his leg and causing him to land awkwardly on the floor.

He stumbled into a standing position while struggling to wake up completely and was about to climb languidly back into bed just when Fili thrust a heavy pack in his arms. Kili blinked and squinted to see what was going on in the room.

"Wha- what's going- o- on?" he yawned

Fili however was wide awake and fully dressed in travelling gear. Seeing this, Kili rubbed his eyes and watched his brother move about the room swiftly, lifting this and that and putting it into a bag. He finally looked up at Kili and smiled.

"Get dressed, I've got your clothes lying over that chair, your bag is packed and your bow and arrows are over there. A spare lot are in your bag"

Still waking up with a head covered in bed hair, Kili looked around confused and completely at a loss at what was going on.

"Fili, it's not even dawn yet. It's far too early for hunting"

Fili grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him a little, "We are not going hunting you egg! We are going on a quest!"

Kili's tired eyes suddenly grew larger and his sleep left him in an instant, "You mean-"

Fili nodded and couldn't hide his excitement.

"But- but we don't even know where Thorin-!"

But before Kili could finish his sentence Fili thrust a piece of parchment in his face, "This-" Fili started, staring at it as though it was worth all the gold in the world, "is a letter Gandalf the Grey sent to Thorin"

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it"

Kili smiled widely, suddenly respecting his brother even more, "You thief!" he joked.

"It says to meet at the Shire, where Hobbits live!"

Kili frowned, "Hobbits? Why would Thorin go there?"

"We will soon find out! They should he half way there already, if you hurry up and get dressed we could catch up soon enough."

Kili immediately threw the pack he had in his arms on the bed and rushed to get dressed. As he was pulling his shirt over his head and putting one arm through the sleeve he paused and eyed his brother suspiciously, "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

Fili grabbed his knife and thrust it down his boot then smiled mischievously at his brother. That was all the answering Kili needed.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield sat at the table along with his company and watched as they ate like the Dwarves they were; throwing and smashing, swearing and singing; it was a good feast which was quite surprising to Thorin because he really didn't know what to expect in a Hobbit home. Gandalf was laughing beside Thorin at a joke Gloin was sharing and the small Hobbit behind him looked absolutely terrified and confused.

"That's- that's a family heirloom. Please-please drop it."

"Bad choice of words there little Hobbit" Nori said laughing as he threw the vase in the air and caught it.

"Nori" Thorin said warningly and turned his head slightly towards Gandalf conversationally.

"Are you sure this Hobbit is the right person to be coming with us? He's-" Thorin stole a subtle glance behind him then returned to Gandalf, "- too small and timid looking."

"Never judge or underestimate Hobbits. They can be surprisingly useful and I guarantee that Bilbo will not be a disappointment."

"And you are sure of this?"

"Indeed" Gandalf smiled warmly

The company had arrived a few hours earlier and after briefly introducing themselves to the unsuspecting Hobbit, indulged themselves with all the food that was in Bilbo Baggins pantry. The Hobbit just stood there in shock as he scanned over his food store to find that not even a crumb of bread was left behind. Now he was standing in his entrance hall, staring in a fixed daze at the guests that invited themselves in. _Dwarves; Dwarves in my home_. It was ludicrous and all this talk of mountains and dragons and danger was giving him quite a headache.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf said, "Come and join us. We have much to discuss"

"I'm quite alright here thank you."

Some of the Dwarves looked at each other.

"Bilbo" Gandalf said raising an eyebrow, "I think you might find the company of eleven Dwarves and a wizard quite entertaining. Come, sit."

Reluctantly, because every eye was one him; Bilbo felt he had no choice but to join them. And that's when Gandalf started.

"Now we all know why we are here, in the Shire and in the company of one of my dear friends-"

"Bilbo doesn't" Bofur shouted from the far end of the table.

"Yes- yes, why exactly are you all here?" Bilbo said a little too eagerly.

"Well-" Gandalf raised his eyes to Thorin.

"We are on a quest to reclaim our homeland of Erebor from the Dragon Smaug. We need a thief, apparently, and Gandalf has suggested that you are the perfect person to do it" Thorin stated blithely as though he had told this story over and over.

Bilbo stiffened, "What? Me? A thief? Gandalf I am insulted!"

"Of course you are not a thief Bilbo Baggins, but for this quest we do need one. And you are the best Hobbit for it. I promise you it will not ruin the Baggin's name."

While the company erupted in conversation about the quest and the peril and danger and suggestions for thieves, they were quite unaware that two others would soon be joining the party.

* * *

"We're lost!"

"No we aren't!"

"We should have taken that path to the left"

"It clearly shows on this map that we should turn right at this corner then past the winding stream and over a bridge"

"That's not a bridge!"

"You're looking at the wrong path Kili!"

The brothers had been travelling for two days and finally they had indeed reached the Shire but finding this hobbit home was somewhat a little difficult due to the many paths and lanes and roads and streams. Kili was getting frustrated and Fill was starting to lose it with his brother.

"We'll never find them at this rate"

"Oh Kili give it a rest. Just follow me, be quiet and I'll get us there."

Kili glared at his brothers back and said nothing and followed like a little lost puppy. But a smile soon spread across his face when he pictured the look on Thorin's face when seeing that his nephews suddenly had turned up. He laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Thorin may just kill us when he sees us?"

Fili chuckled, "Yeah. He's going to shit himself."

The brothers laughed loudly with each other and soon found the little round door with Gandalf's mark on it. They stopped at the gate and just stared at it.

"Ready Kili?"

"Ready Fili"

And the brothers walked to the door and knocked three times.

* * *

The company became silent all of a sudden and every eye again fell onto Bilbo. Unaware of what had occurred due to the loud voices of the Dwarves, Bilbo looked widely around at each of them wondering what he had done or said.

Gandalf spoke first, "Are you expecting more company other than us?"

Bilbo laughed almost hysterically, "I bloody well hope not!"

"Someone knocked at your door."

"Oh" Bilbo stood up and made his way towards the door, "Uh- carry on" he said to the dwarfs and a sudden burst of conversation filled the room again. Before putting his hand to the handle, Bilbo breathed in and out deeply, flexing his fingers and hoping, praying it wasn't more Dwarves.

He swung the door open and to his dismay, two younger looking Dwarves stood smiling widely at him. Bilbo's mouth dropped.

"I'm Fili"

"And I'm Kili!"

"At your service!" They said and bowed together comically, then straightened up; their smiles wider than before.

"You must be Mr Broggins!"

"Baggins!" Fili whispered; his smile still intact.

"I- I-"

"I know we are late but that's our Uncles fault" Kili started and walked through the door.

"Apologies" Fili smiled as he strutted by, viewing the decor.

In the other room Thorin's stomach lurched and his heart began to thump so fast he thought he was about the throw up. _Couldn't be. _The company had noticed Thorin had grown a little pale.

"You alright there Thorin?" Dori asked politely, "Was it the chicken? It did think it was a little pink"

"Get him a bucket!" Ori shouted

Thorin ignored their concern and stood up abruptly, turning to face the direction those unbelievably familiar voices were coming from. At this everyone lowered their voices and some comprehension of understanding spread across a few faces.

"He doesn't actually know we are here, you see we weren't supposed to-" Kili stopped mid sentence when he looked eye to eye with his uncle. Fili entered and smiled bravely at Thorin who just stood there, unable to speak, unable to move but in his mind the curses that were being screamed probably would not have been appreciated by their host or by anyone for that matter.

"You- two" was all that came out of his mouth through gritted teeth. Kili gulped and slowly made his way behind his brother.

"Surprise" Fili said, laughing nervously.

After a tense moment of silence Kili spoke, "It was his idea Uncle" nodding at Fili and gave Thorin the biggest, most adorable smile he could, hoping that at least would do the trick.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) I just love Fili and Kili... and Thorin for that matter (and it doesn't really help that the actors playing them are extremely gorgeous hehe... what can a girl do?) I hope you have also enjoyed the previous chapters and thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews. They are very much appreciated. So just stay in tune and hopefully soon I'll think of something else to write about for the next chapter :) I don't really have a plot as such... I just write what comes into my head (sure all the best writers do) Again thanks for reading and stayed tuned for future updates :) **


	7. Memories

_They shouldn't have come. They should have stayed. Damn them! Damn them for not listening to me. But where are they? I shouldn't have left them, I should have hidden them. I should have knocked them both out and should have dragged them to safety._

But Thorin could do very little now.

He was wounded; fatally wounded and he knew he wasn't going to survive for much longer. The pain was too much. The arrows that pierced his chest and abdomen made his body scream in agony and the sword that sliced through his ribs felt like fire was ripping through him. But the worst pain was that he did not know where Fili and Kili were. He tried to move but with each pulse of his heart caused a generous amount of blood to pump out of his body and onto the battlefield. And with each waterfall of red liquid that flowed meant that all his energy was escaping.

_Aule help me. Keep Fili and Kili safe. They are too young to die. Where are they? What if they are hurt? They will need me. They will need me to be with them. _Thorin began to prey in Khuzdul; something he hadn't done in a very long time. He closed his eyes and bawled his hands into fists as though that small gesture would push his desperate plea further and deeper to the Gods and make them act upon it.

_Please, I beg you watch over them. Please. _

Thorin coughed and a flow of blood made its way gracefully down his neck. He was growing very cold now. He was finding it harder to breathe as though each sharp intake of air pieced his throat and chest with a thousand daggers. He groaned in pain and tried to hold his neck but even lifting his arm was a struggle. _This is it. I will die here among men, elves and scum; the fucking bastards! _he thought bitterly. But then an emotional pain stabbed him and tears fell from his fading blue eyes, _I will die alongside my kin and my nephews are out there somewhere. They are not here. _

"Aule! If you hear me, heed my prayer! Keep them safe!" His voice cracked with the strain of shouting over the screams of death and pain and thirst for blood. Someone fell to his right and did not move. Another stranger from another land fell to his left and did not stir. _This is what my quest has come to; death and destruction. And I brought my family into this. _

Thinking of his family, a bright light suddenly caused Thorin to squint to adjust to it. But the light was too strong; too blinding that he had no choice but to close his eyes and there it took him to happier times and happier memories. He could feel a soft smile curl in his cold, blue lips as he let it take him.

* * *

"Are you mine and Kili's daddy now?"

Thorin stopped carving the small wooden figure that he was making for Kili and brought his eyes to look at young Fili who was only six. His big blue innocent eyes stared back waiting for an answer and he shuffled a little closer. Thorin pondered over what his young nephew asked and started footering about with the wooden figure aimlessly, thinking about this somewhat simple yet complex question. After his conversation with Balin about fatherhood, he had a little more time to think about it. He, after all, was not Fili and Kili's father; just their uncle. Of course he will be there for them and _act _a fatherly role, but to be called _father or daddy _was not, well, not right.

He decided that tough love is the best love; a love he was always given from his own father and so gave his truthful answer.

"No. I will never be your father Fili" Thorin answered softly and started concentrating on carving the arms of the little wooden figure.

"Why?" Fili asked

"Because I am your uncle, I am Uncle Thorin."

* * *

A pain erupted so brutally Thorin yelled in agony. He was fading and at this stage he was in an out of consciousness. _Fili. Kili. Please. _

He blinked and hazy, faded scenes of a smoke filled battlefield, splattered with red filled his vision mixed with a scene that felt so far away yet if he reached out he could touch it. He could see the sun; he could see the forest and two young boys chasing each other. Thorin smiled weakly and reached his shaking hand out. He needed to touch it. He needed to touch them. His bloodied hand reached a little further to the little boys running...

* * *

A large, strong hand reached out swiftly and caught Fili by the arm just as he was about to fall flat on his face. The blonde haired youngster looked up alarmed at first but smiled widely when he saw his Uncle Thorin grinning down at him.

"Careful now" Thorin said and steadied him back on his feet. Just then a different pair of little arms attacked Thorin's leg and growled as fiercely as a four year old could growl.

"I'm a giant wolf and I am hungry!"

Thorin stared at his youngest nephew for a minute chewing on his leg then decided to join in. He dramatically sounded a yell of pain and comically fell onto the grass to be attacked by another giant wolf. Fili jumped on top and occidentally dug his small feet in his uncles private area to which Thorin innately grabbed in actual pain. The boys laughed as uncle Thorin didn't know whether to laugh or cry but pushing his pain aside he grabbed his nephews and wrestled with them in the hot summer's day.

* * *

His throat became dry and the memory of that summer's day faded in front of him. _No. No please, stay. _His shaking hand became tired and it fell heavily to the ground. _Fili. Kili._

Around him, Thorin was aware that a silence was brewing. Less and less screams and shouts and yells were sounding throughout the air. He didn't want it to be quiet. He wanted to hear them. He wanted to hear them talk and laugh. He wanted to hear their happiness again but the memory faded fast. _Please stay, _he begged but just then weakness took over him and another memory created itself in front of him in his unconsciousness.

* * *

"Please stay uncle Thorin. Please."

Thorin was just about to leave Fili and Kili's room when he heard a little voice plead with him from behind. He turned around, dropping his hand from the handle and looked at Kili who sat up with big brown watery eyes staring back at him. The thunder roared and the mountain had become a scary place for the six year old. As Thorin stared at those eyes, he couldn't just leave him. He had to stay.

He smiled warmly and without a word lifted Kili in his big strong arms and held him there. A little head rested itself on large, well supporting shoulders and a little face cuddled into a strong, perfect neck with the right sized curve to nuzzle into. Thorin climbed into Kili's bed and allowed the child to lie on his chest.

Softly Thorin combed his hand through Kili's hair and soon enough he could hear his slow, deep breaths of sleep. However, not long after that, sleep had taken Thorin just as another little head joined the party; resting beside Thorin and falling asleep also. The Heirs of Durin found themselves in a loving and contented slumber, a moment Thorin, when he woke, secretly cherished forever.

* * *

The battlefield came into view again and the memory was gone. _Fili. Kili. _This time Thorin would fall asleep on his own. Tears fell like a waterfall from Thorin's eyes as he kept thinking of his nephews. His heart was in despair, his mind was confused and his soul was being ripped to shreds. _Please keep them safe. That's all I ask. That's all I want._

His eyes fluttered closed once again...

* * *

"Uncle Thorin!"

"Uncle Thorin! Where are you?"

Thorin heard his nephew's shouts from down the mountain path as he hid behind a door of an unused room. Bofur walked by and noticed an odd scene.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked as he looked confused at Thorin.

"Shhh, I'm hiding."

"What?"

"From the boys. We are playing hide and seek."

Bofur burst out laughing, "You never... play."

Thorin gave Bofur a hot look, "I lost a bet to Dis and she gave the boys the power to suggest what my payment should be. Kili suggested hide and feckin' seek!"

Bofur giggled and walked on.

"Uncle Thorin we are going to find you! Where are you?"

_I'm here, I'm here._

* * *

_I'm here, I'm here. _

The memory slowly faded but this time the boy's voices didn't. He could still hear them shouting for him. They were still looking. Thorin's eyes were still closed; hoping that their faces would appear in the darkness.

His heart, he could feel, was beating slower and harder as though with each pump it made was excruciating for it. _I must be nearly bled dry by now. It will be soon._

"_Uncle Thorin!"_

"_Thorin, where are you?"_

He could hear their boyish voices sound throughout the air and closed his eyes to cherish their sound one last time. _As long as I hear them, I won't fear death. _Thorin tensed as an episode of searing pain erupted throughout his body. Sweat now dripped from his brow and he could literally feel the string of life that clung to him. _Think of them and I will not be alone. _

"_Thorin?"_

Thorin opened his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. _They are close. They have nearly found me. _He smiled thinking back on the memory of playing hide and seek. His smile widened when remembering their excited faces when they found him hiding behind that door.

"_Uncle Thorin! Where are you?" _

In his weakness Thorin frowned, confused. _But you found me. I was behind the door. You both found me._

"Thorin?"

Thorin strained to open his eyes a little wider. He could still hear them shouting, they were still looking. _I'm here boys. _

"Thorin?!"

His heart quickened. He realised he wasn't imagining their shouts.

"Fili. Kili." he said, a mere whisper.

"Thorin?!" he could hear Kili's voice; not his child voice but his adult voice. _He's alive. _

"Uncle Thorin?!" he then heard Fili's voice. _Thank Aule! _

"Fili! Kili!" he tried to shout but the severe loss of blood and pain from his deep wounds had deeply weakened him. He cried harder realising that they may not find him. _Please. Please. I only ask to see them one last time. _

Just then Thorin saw them.

A weight that was so heavy on his chest lifted and a new strength erupted inside him. An urge to get to them overpowered all the weakness and pain he had endured. _One last time. Just for a moment. _

He gritted his teeth together and gathered all the strength he had left and lifted himself from the ground.

Fili noticed movement and directed his desperate eyes in that direction. Kili noticed it too and as though a miracle was performed they had found their uncle. They sprinted as fast as they could. Thorin took a step, then another unsteady one and realised he was kidding himself thinking he could make it to them.

He stopped and was about to collapse when warm, strong arms grabbed him and slowly lowered him down. He looked up and saw a pair of piercing blue and a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at him. _Thank you. _

"You'll- you'll be okay uncle. We'll get you to safety!" Kili said desperately and held Thorin's hand tightly. Thorin smiled. He felt warm drops of tears fall on his face and looked slowly up to Fili.

"I am safe now."

"You're not going to die! I swear it! You can't die!" Fili cried and buried his face in Thorin's hair, "You can't leave us" he whispered.

"Kili, come closer" Thorin put his hand on the side of Kili's face and smiled, "I prayed for you both to be safe and that I would see you one last time. I- I need to say this before I- before I pass" he swallowed hard because the emotional pain in his chest was agony and he could feel his nephews pain just as much as his own.

"The day your father died was the most terrifying day of my life" he stopped and held back his tears as he saw Kili's falling down his face; sad and forlorn "I was told I had the role to bring you both up to be men. I was scared because I never, ever wanted to have children and for you both to be thrust towards me was as daunting as hell. I can't say I was thrilled but I couldn't turn my back on my family. I was always Uncle Thorin and throughout the years; watching you both grow from strength to strength I realised it wasn't so bad."

Kili wiped his eyes roughly but continued to listen and Thorin could feel Fili tense and hold him tighter as each word was spoken.

"What I'm trying to say..." Thorin couldn't hold it back; death was coming and this was not the time or the place to save his pride. He let the tears of pain fall, "...is that you boys were...the best thing that ever happened to me."

Fili and Kili both sobbed harder and Kili gently rested his head on Thorin's chest. Like in the memory, Thorin combed his fingers through Kili's hair, "It doesn't matter what it biologically says. You are my sons; I have loved you from day one and have loved you like my sons. I couldn't have asked for anything better"

Kili cried harder into Thorin's chest and grabbed onto his uncle's shirt just like he used to do when he was a child when needing comfort. Fili stared wide eyed into nothing; tears falling freely and fast from his red raw eyes. _This isn't happening._

"I never truly saw you as my uncle, nor did Fili" Kili said through hard, heart breaking sobs, "We always saw you as our father"

Thorin closed his eyes and smiled, "Then I am the proudest father in all of Middle Earth" he breathed.

_It's close. But I am okay. They are here; I saw them one last time. They are safe and I am content. _

The pain suddenly lifted and Thorin let his body fall deeper into Fili's arms. The white light appeared but he felt safe to close his eyes. Fili rested his head on his, Kili was resting on his chest and Thorin was ready for the loving and content slumber that waited for him.

He was ready.


	8. I'm Alright Lad

A cold wet liquid dampened his hot and sticky skin causing a shivering sensation to roam his whole body. A body that was ripped, torn, sliced, pierced and broken; a body that was red, black, blue and purple; a body that just didn't have the strength to go on.

In the tent, the healers, including Oin, were gathered around this broken and mangled body; each dwarf rushing their skilled healing hands in all directions over every wound. Voices; so many muffled and unclear voices were speaking at the same time; arguing with each other and guiding each other. It sounded chaotic to the ear until it was too much. A complete black silence engulfed him again and so, Thorin Oakenshield lay there; slowly falling into darkness with each passing minute.

"You need to go lads! You can't be in here!"

"But we can't leave him! Please! Let us stay with him!" Fili argued with a healer who was trying to push him and Kili out of the tent. Five other dwarfs were struggling to get rid of the brothers who were thrashing about to get loose and be with Thorin.

"He needs us!" Kili shouted without taking his eyes off his uncle; his eyes filled with exhausted tears.

"Right now your uncle needs immediate medical attention. So if you want to jeopardise that then by all means go to him and get in the way. If not, then piss off and let us do our work!" The healer was an old dwarf; covered in blood and other substances not worth even thinking about. His deep grey eyes, like stone, bore threateningly into Fili and Kili. His beard was unusually untidy, his eyes were tired from lack of sleep from tending to the wounded from all hours and the last thing he needed right now was two young dwarfs harassing him when he was trying to save the life of the King Under the Bloody Mountain.

Big hands rested gently on Fili and Kili's shoulders as they helplessly watched the old healer retreat back to where Thorin lay. They looked up and saw Dwalin behind them who was staring intensely at the healer's back, "C'mon boys. That may be a grumpy git but he's the best healer in all of the Blue Mountains... and now Erebor" He finished smiling but his gesture was strained and a concerned gaze directed itself towards Thorin.

* * *

_Thorin. _

A sharp intake of breath sounded throughout the tent and a scream of pain came after it. Oin was startled as he was cutting up cloth to use as dressing. He turned to see Thorin stirring and ran to his side. Two other healers rushed into the tent to tend to the King.

Thorin's back arched and his eyes flashed open as a searing pain erupted through his chest. He could hear voices but could not recognise a single word. Sweat soaked his sheets and his hair was dripping wet as if someone dipped his head in a lake. His bloodshot eyes were bulging as the pain did not disperse anytime soon. A struggled cry sounded in his throat and Oin noticed his eyes fall out of focus.

"Thorin! Stay with us Thorin!" Oin said as he rushed to measure the healing formula Thorin desperately needed to ease the pain, "Hold him still!"

The other healers pinned Thorin onto the bed to stop him moving. One of them firmly pressed their hand on his forehead and with the other hand, grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth. Thorin was shaking so terribly and his breathing became panicked. Oin leaned in closer and thrust the formula in his mouth and the healer closed it.

"Swallow it Thorin! It will ease the pain!"

Just then Fili entered to see his uncle in a lot of stress, "What the hell are you doing? Get off him! You're hurting him!"

Fili ran over and pulled one of the healers off Thorin.

"Fili he needs the formula to ease his pain. We can't give it to him if he is thrashing about!" Oin said aggravated but quickly turned back to Thorin who started choking. A lump pained Fili's throat and he fell to his knees beside his uncle.

"Turn him on his side so he won't suffocate!"

An excruciating groan rumbled in Thorin's throat as he was moved onto his side and Fili rushed to the other side of the bed so he could see Thorin's face. He was deathly pale bar from the red gashes and blue and purple bruises on his face. His dark eyebrows were arched upward, showing a pained expression in his handsome features, along with red raw eyes, now closed and wet with falling tears. Fili fought back his own tears. He hated seeing Thorin in this much pain and so, leaned in and gently kissed his uncle on the forehead, hoping that that would allow Thorin to know he wasn't alone.

He was hot, too hot yet he shivered violently below the sheets. Fili grabbed his hand to find that his fingers were cold as well. He sniffed and pulled the sheets closer to Thorin's face and tucked them in so there were no gaps for cold air to enter. Feeling tired himself, he pulled a chair over and sat close enough to the bed so that he could put his head down to where Thorin's face lay. And just like Thorin used to do when he and Kili were children, Fili hummed the foreboding and chilling song of Misty Mountains Cold to soothe his uncles suffering.

Somewhere in his unconsciousness Thorin heard someone humming a song that sounded so familiar and so comforting. But his eyes did not open for he knew then that he was not alone.

* * *

"He's growing stronger day by day" Oin said conversationally as he checked the dressings on Thorin's chest.

"That's a relief" Kili breathed as he looked over his uncle whose deathly pale face now shone a little colour of pink.

"The fever is now gone and I think it's about time we wake him."

Fili was standing beside Kili with a concerned frown in his brow, "Are- are you sure that's a good idea?"

Oin smiled at Fili and put a supporting hand on his shoulder, "Your uncle has survived the worst injuries I have ever encountered Fili. He will be fine and waking him up will do him no harm other than disturb his beauty sleep."

Kili laughed and turned back to stare lovingly at his uncle. Seeing Kili laugh again eased Fili's troubles and an excitement started to grow inside him at the thought of being able to speak to Thorin.

"So... who wants to wake him?"

Oin stared expectantly at the young Princes flabbergasted faces and waited.

"What... _we_ can wake him?" Kili asked shocked

"Well I see no other who deserves it more than you two. Go on, wake him up"

Fili and Kili looked at each other and a sudden nervousness came over them both. It was also a shock to them that they felt this way; after all they nearly lost Thorin and to think that they would feel nervous to wake him up knowing that he was going to be okay sounded, well, quite silly. Oin, not wanting to be present during a moment like this, left the tent to tend to other matters.

"Well?"

Fili smiled at his younger brother and led the way. They both positioned themselves either side of Thorin and just stared at him.

"But he looks so... so peaceful" Fili said thinking twice about it.

"Stuff it! He's been sleeping for ages and it's about time he woke up" Kili said and sat on the bed. He gently soothed the side of Thorin's face with the back of his hand, taking care not to irritate the gash that made its way from his temple to his cheek. Fili followed but held his uncle's hand which now felt much warmer; a feeling of ease washed over Fili and he smiled.

"Thorin? Thorin?" Kili spoke gently and noticed Thorin's eyebrows move slightly. Fili felt his fingers twitch.

"Thorin? Kili and I are here" Fili said and started to massage his hand to hopefully get a reaction. Thorin's chest rose higher and his head moved a little to the left. Kili's heart beat faster as he could feel it pound against his ribs with anticipation and excitement.

Finally, after soft spoken words and pleas to wake up Thorin's fingers twitched again and Fili could feel his hand wrap stronger around his.

"He's squeezing my hand" Fili whispered and looked up at Kili with tears in his eyes.

A muffled sound came from Thorin's throat and his eyes slowly opened to see two faces that were very familiar staring down at him. Kili laughed with relief and Fili smiled so widely his dimples couldn't have grown any deeper in his cheeks.

"...Fili...Kili?"

"We're here uncle."

Thorin didn't know why nor did he care but he wept hard and sore when realising his family was alive. Fili and Kili said nothing. They too cried silently but gathered their uncle; gently and carefully lifting him into a sitting position and just held him.

Sometimes, Thorin needed to be held, needed to be care for and have his tears wiped away by loving hands just like he used to do to them. He was lucky enough to have two nephews; his two sons to do that for him.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Dwalin greeted with a smirk as he made his way into the tent holding a huge bunch of flowers. Fili and Kili looked up and giggled when they saw the purple and pink roses emerge from the opening of the tent to have Dwalin's confused and almost amused expression poke from the side.

"What is this?" Thorin asked just as confused and stared at the flowers as though they were manure.

"You'll not believe who these are from!" Dwalin breathed.

"Who?" Fili asked just as eager to know as his brother was.

"These are from the _Elven King of Mirkwood!_" Kili couldn't help but here Dwalin's bitter sarcasm in those words.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and then to Thorin waiting for a reaction.

Thorin's mouth fell open and a sudden hatred for the flowers grew stronger, "Bastard! He mocks me!"

Fili and Kili laughed and Dwalin more or less threw the flowers carelessly on top of a bed, "He sends his regards and hopes for your full recovery" Dwalin smirked, "Git!"

* * *

Thorin was well rested and had been bed ridden for a month now, however his pains still haunted him. His chest and abdomen were still dressed in bandages and his right arm was in a sling due to a dislocated shoulder. Unfortunately for Thorin, he was right handed and found it extremely challenging feeding himself with his left hand, resulting in food falling down on the sheets.

To the anger and irritation of the dwarf-maids who still tended to Thorin, they urged him to be hand fed but Thorin being Thorin; he wouldn't hear any of it.

"You are so stubborn Thorin Oakenshield!"

Pissed off and fuming, he glared at his stew and began to pick at it with his fingers.

"What's this? A King eating with his hands? Disgusting!" Kili said smiling and sat down beside Thorin.

"It's too awkward using a utensil."

"You'll burn your fingers" Kili stated matter-of-factly.

"I'd rather burn my fingers than be fed like a child."

Kili raised his eyebrows and suddenly grabbed the bowl of stew from Thorin, dug the spoon in the bowl and thrust the food in Thorin's mouth.

Thorin nearly choked and quickly swallowed the hot potatoes and beef chunks; his eyes watering. If he wasn't in so much shock he would have strangled Kili.

"There... that wasn't so bad was it? Now open up... here comes the birdy!" Kili said in a high pitched motherese voice clearly enjoying every moment.

Thorin swore in Khuzdul and glared at his nephew but he _was_ hungry and his fingers _were_ burning. Grudgingly he opened up and collected the stew into his mouth.

"You speak of this to anyone and I swear..."

Kili snorted, "Don't worry uncle, it's our little secret" he winked and spooned another lump of stew and put on a mock shocked expression and gasped comically, "Here comes the giant eagle!"

* * *

Kili had Thorin on one side and Fili on the other.

Thorin was taking his first steps and needed a little support to keep steady.

"How's the ribs feeling Thorin?" Oin asked, observing from a little further in front.

Pain still etched itself across Thorin's face but it was not as bad as it had been, "They still hurt and it's a little harder to get a proper breath."

"That's just because you've been in the same position for a long period of time. Your body is just adjusting. Now, take one step forward."

It was like learning to walk again. Thorin's legs were not injured at all during the battle but his upper body was and without his upper strength; walking was rather difficult. He held his breath and stepped forward.

"Don't hold your breath Thorin, fill your lungs and give your ribs a job to do. They need to adjust to your breathing."

"Shit" Thorin breathed. Fili and Kili smiled but said nothing. They walked with him and supported his weight when he grew tired. They encouraged him with words of praise and non verbal gestures such as nods of approval and wide loving smiles. He needed them and they were there for him just like he was always there for them.

"I can't- no- no more..." Thorin was holding his ribs and was leaning a little forward with exhaustion. Oin nodded to Fili and Kili, indicating the end of the session and helped seat Thorin on the bed. They saw that Thorin needed rest and decided to leave him alone to sleep.

It was a custom now for Fili and Kili to hug Thorin whenever they were leaving him to sleep. For someone who grew tense at such tender moments his whole life, Thorin now welcomed their embrace. He learned the hard way that life was too short to feel awkward when being loved and held. Fili leaned in first and held Thorin before wishing him a good night's sleep. Then it was Kili's turn. The younger brother held his uncle longer and didn't want to go. He still couldn't believe he was alive; he should have died with those injuries but he didn't and Kili loved him all the more for it.

He retreated back and Thorin smiled warmly at him then closed his eyes. But he flashed them open again when he found himself engulfed in Kili's arms again. He deep chuckle sounded in his chest and he wrapped his good arm around his nephew again.

"Kili, I'm alright lad" Thorin smiled

Kili lay there on his chest; his eyes closed in contentment; cherishing the moment "Just making sure."

* * *

**A/N Sooooo there you have it :) I didn't kill Thorin off... I couldn't cope with it! ****We all have to deal with it in December unfortunately and I am literally DREADING it so I didn't want to put myself through writing his death :'(**

**This chapter, well really the ending, was inspired by an AWESOME picture drawn by a Deviantart artist called loobeeinthesky. The drawing is called _For the Love of... _and speaks a thousand words and if you want to check it out just give me a shout and I'll send the link to you****. I guarantee your heart will explode with the FEELS when you see it :) **

** I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I just love writing about Thorin/Fili/Kili FEELS moments... though I think doing it will make it harder to watch their fate in the next film. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouring and following my story. I really enjoyed writing _The Role of Uncle Thorin_ and I have grown to love the Durin Trio even more. Again thank you all again for taking the time and reading my story... if you want check my other one out, _I'm Here Now..._it's more depressing but if your up for a good cry then I recommend it :) **

**Also check out my other story _Durin's Sons New Beginnings :)_**


End file.
